bradgftestingfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript
(Open up on Doraemon in a yellow background.) Doraemon: Hey there! My name is Doraemon! (show clips from episodes) I'm a super-sized, gizmo-ized, gadget cat from the future! I was sent back in time to take care of this boy, (show Noby) Noby! And he's a mess!! Noby: Doraemon!! Doraemon: And that's where I come on, to save the day with an amazing invention from my fourth-dimensional secret gadget pocket! But things never turn out as planned! Noby: (worried gasps) Doraemon: Get ready! 'Cause here we go again! (Show yellow background. The logo shows up with the text "Original Author Fujiko F. Fujio".) (Show two men digging something out of the ground. The title "Doraemon's Time Capsule" shows up.) Noby: Hey guys. What's up? (Show Noby walking towards Sue, Big G, and Sneech.) Sue: They buried a time capsule in this field 20 years ago. Big G: And they're about to dig it up! (The two men stop digging when they see the time capsule, and one of them picks it up.) Man: Got it! (Crowd gasps.) Sneech: What's so exciting about a time capsule? Man: This stuff is in perfect condition! Man 2: It's like it was put here yesterday! Man: I bet it's worth a fortune! Big G/Sneech: Woah... Big G: Hey, I know! We should bury a time capsule too! Sneech: That'd be cool... Noby: I wonder if our stuff would be worth anything in 20 years... Sneech: Yeah... Sue: Cool... Big G: Sweet! Sneech: Okay!! I'll get gamer cards! Big G: And I'll bring a sample of my sweet vocal stylings! Sue: I'll put in my journal with all my thoughts in it! Noby: And I'll go ask Doraemon for something strong enough that'll keep it all safe! (The group cheer and run off.) All: Awesome! (Noby walks into his room and takes off his backpack.) Noby: Doraemon! We're making a time capsule! You have something strong enough that'll hold all our stuff? (Looks around room.) Doraemon? (Opens closet.) Buddy? (Closes closet and walks around a bit.) Where did he run off to now? (Ding!) Huh? (Looks at round pink sphere and walks up to it.) What's this thing? (Picks it up, tosses it up in air and catches it, and opens it. He sees there is space in it on one side and a keyboard-like thing on the other side. He closes it and turns the switch on the front to red.) I don't know what this it, but it'll make a perfect time capsule! (Tosses in air and catches again.) (Noby runs with the time capsule in arms, while a man on an electric scooter ? rides by.) Man: Watch out! Make way! Not sure what I'm doin' here! (Noby stops running when he sees a statue with a head facing the wrong way. He fixes it.) Noby: Hm. That's better. Perfect. (Big G whacks Noby with a shovel.) Noby: What was that for?! Big G: Slacking off on the job! Noby: I was just fixing the statue... Big G: Well there's no time for that! Come on! (Cut to Sneech holding up cards.) Sneech: I've got so many cards here at least one of them will skyrocket in value! (Cut to Big G holding up his album.) Big G: People will hear this 20 years from now and realize I was ahead of my time! Sue: See you in 20 years, journal! (spins around holding journal up) Noby: (holding time capsule) Here! (everyone else walks up.) Big G: Cool! That'll protect our stuff for decades! Sneech: What are you putting in there, Noby? (Show Noby's ''Hat Man comic book in the time capsule.)'' Noby: I'm going with a comic book! Big G: Sweet! Sneech: (simultaneously) Wow! (Sneech puts his gamer cards in.) Big G: (putting album in) Here's mine! Sue: (putting journal in) 20 years sure is a long time! (Noby closes the time capsule.) Noby: It'll be ancient! Big G: Yep! Now, let's bury it! Noby: (gives time capsule to Sue while he, Big G, and Sneech run over to dig a hole.) Keep it safe! Sue: Okay! (Show Noby, Big G, and Sneech digging.)